Toxic
by lovefuryANDpassion
Summary: "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." Kol/OC.
1. New Encounters

_Toxic_

Chapter One: New Encounters

* * *

><p>Darcy's anxiety curled into her stomach; the hands of it clawing up her throat and choking her, fading the words that she had practised to say and dragging them back down into the pit of her stomach. To say she was nervous was an understatement, but she wasn't going to let it deter her now, not when she had travelled all this way to finally meet <em>him<em>.

Yanking the wooden door of the local bar, The Mystic Grill, Darcy strode into the room with an air of confidence, the nervousness evaporating when she felt all eyes fall on her. This was a typical Darcy move; showing the opposite emotion of how she was really feeling. The walls she had built up over the years had come to benefit the blonde and she'd be damned if she let them crumble now. But as she swivelled onto the bar stool, that was what she feared the most, especially now that she was going to meet the man that she thought to be dead all these years. That is if she had found the right town this time.

"Hey, can I get you anything?" Darcy was interrupted from her thoughts by a blonde busboy standing behind the bar, lips tugged up into a friendly smile.

_He's cute_, she thought to herself. And that's when she heard it.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

The mellodic sound of his heart beating, pumping every drop of blood around his body. Every rational thought was quickly pushed to the back of her mind; letting the darkest ones spring forth. She could feel her gums twitch, every inch of her wanting to sink her fangs into him right there and then. She wanted to taste the blood that she so desperately craved, she wanted to feel him squirm and writhe in fear, she wanted to rip out hi-

"Are you okay?" Blinking rapidly, she instantly relaxed and mentally scolded herself for loosing her frame of mind in the temporary bloodlust. It wasn't like she hadn't fed in a long time either, she was just craving it more and more to the point of her wanting to massacre every living person in the towns that she passed through. Oh, it was definitley getting worse.

Flipping her hair to the side, she leaned forward flirtatiously, not missing the reaction on the busboy's face when she did so, "I'll have your strongest liquor, I'm gonna need it."

Without another moment of hesitation, he quickly prepared her drink and set it down in front of her, taking that moment to eye her curiously.

"Thank you," She spoke, her hazel orbs finding his name card, "Matt." She finished, smirking at the younger boy as a flush began to creep up his neck.

"Oh and one more thing?" She asked, smiling sweetly, embarrassing him further.

"Sure."

"I'm looking for Alaric Saltzman," She replied, tracing her fingers along the rim of her glass as she did so, "Do you know where I could find him?"

Cautiously, he paused at her words, unsure of whether to give her the information or not. Mystic Falls didn't exactly have the most spotless track record when it came to supernaturals. "Who's asking?"

Sighing, Darcy thought over the ways in which she could get him to tell her and finally her moral conscience won out, telling him the truth would be much cleaner than tearing out his jugular.

"His daughter."

Matt seemed to be shocked at her statement, his mouth slightly agape, except it wasn't from her forward behaviour this time.

"Uh.. He normally comes in around this time, should be here any minute now."

Nodding her thanks, she downed the brightly coloured liquid and turned in her seat, taking in the sight of the bar for the first time since she entered. It was swarming with teens gossiping, laughing and just being _normal_. She felt a sharp pang in her black heart and a foreign emotion washed over her, reminding her that she just didn't belong with them. She was dead and she always would be. The emotion rapidly melted and was replaced with resentment. Her normally pretty face turned up into a snarl as she examined the youths; the dark veins showing under her eyes as the bloodlust clouded her mind once again.

"You sure you want to do that, darling?"

Exhaling deeply, she calmed herself and felt her face return to it's normal complexion. She was thanful for the interruption, he had just saved all of their lives. However, he probably knew what she was which wasn't a good sign.

When she didn't respond he spoke up again, eager to get a reaction out of the obviously angry vampire, "Well, I meant not alone anyway."

Snapping her head to her side violently, Darcy glowered at the man that sat beside her. While he was undeniably good looking, he was pissing her off.

"First of all, I am not your darling. And second of all, I do want to do that actually, just not with you." His eyes sparkled at her words and his smirk widened.

"Oh that's a shame. I like pretty little things with sharp tongues."

Slamming her cup down on the bar, she stood to her feet, staring him straight in the face, "Well I don't like you. Period." She mocked as she moved further down the bar, eager to get away from him before she caused a scene.

Kol Mikaelson smirked to himself as he watched the blonde shuffle away from him. Her homocidal thoughts had intrigued him and it didn't hurt that she was something to look at either. His attention turned to the door when he saw Alaric walk through, taking his usual seat at the bar and his interest peaked when he saw the blonde vampire edge closer to him, she looked nervous and he smirked at the thought of her quivering.

_"Hey Dad."_

Now that was definitely interesting.


	2. Invitations

_Toxic_

Chapter Two: Invitations

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Alaric questioned, not partially sure if he had heard the woman correctly. Angling his head, he took in her face with a confused expression etched upon his own, "Are you talking to me?" He spoke again, looking around the bar and then pointing at himself.<p>

"Maybe that wasn't the best ice breaker.." Darcy sighed, rolling her eyes at her own bluntness.

Alaric merely continued to stare at the strange girl who had just called him 'Dad'.

"How about I buy you a drink? I think you're going to want one with what I'm about to tell you." She offered while signalling for Matt to prepare them a round.

Downing his first shot, he cleared his throat, marvelling at the burning sensation and then gestured for Darcy to continue with her explanation.

"I'm your daughter." Darcy blurted out, not quite knowing how to explain it to him and wanting it to just be over. Alaric laughed out in response much to Darcy's dismay.

"Is this some kind of joke? Did Damon put you up to this?" He chuckled, taking another swig of his drink.

"Does Isobel Flemming ring a bell?" Darcy questioned, a mocking tone lacing her voice. She watched as his facial expressions changed dramatically at the mention of her name. Of course, Darcy had found out everything that had transpired between the two, so when he had reacted so suddenly to her she wasn't surprised.

"How do you know her?" He asked, his demeanour becoming more serious now that she had been brought into the conversation.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Darcy was getting frustrated with him now, _why was it so hard for him to understand? Isn't he suppose to be a teacher?_ She thought to herself, rolling her eyes in the process, "Before she turned she was pregnant with me, she never thought to tell you because she was running away to become a blood sucker and you'd probably never even get to see me. But here I am."

Alaric was at a loss for words, he was sitting at a bar with a daughter he never knew he had, and he didn't have a clue what to say or how to react. Instead he sat there, staring at her, his mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish. And then he did something that Darcy wasn't expecting. He moved forward and gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on her head as he did so. A warmness spread throughout her at his actions and without thinking about it, her arms responded, clutching at his sides.

Their moment was cut short when Alaric felt a light tapping on his shoulders and pulled back to reveal a smirking Damon Salvatore. "Who's the new hottie?" He asked with amusement, jerking his head in Darcy's direction. Darcy merely scoffed at Damon's comment while Alaric's smile turned into a grim line, "That's my daughter."

Damon's eyebrows arched at his reply, smirk still in tact. "Why didn't you introduce us sooner? Anyway, we've got a problem and I need your assistance. The family reunion can wait." Darcy glared at him, after 19 years she had finally met her dad and now some arrogant jerk was in need of his 'assistance'.

"Can't it wait?" Alaric whispered, pulling Damon to the side so Darcy couldn't hear their conversation, little did he knew she could hear every single word.

"I've got one word for you. Klaus."

Sighing Alaric nodded, not happy that he had to be whisked away so quickly but knowing that he had to go. "Matt," Alaric called, getting his attention,"Take Darcy to Elena's for me please?"

"No problem." Matt called back, waving a hand at the retreating backs of Alaric and Damon.

Luckily for Matt, his shift at the grill had just ended so he didn't mind taking Darcy to Elena's house, he had to stop by anyway. Grabbing his coat, he walked back out into the bar, searching for the blonde. However, she was no where to be seen, the only remains of her presence was the empty shot glasses she hadn't paid for. Furrowing his brows, he headed out, only to be slammed against an alley wall with Darcy pressed ever so closely to him.

"Who's Klaus?"

When she didn't get a response out of the Donovan boy she made sure to tighten her grip on his throat, watching him with a smirk as he gasped for his breath.

"Don't make me compel you, Matt. I was just starting to like you." She said, smiling sweetly at his expense.

"He's.. An.. Original.." He confessed in between coughs and splutters. Loosening her grip, she grabbed his arms and planted them against the wall above his head. Passers by would just think they were two hormonal teenagers, not a vampire interrogating a human, and that's just what she wanted them to think.

"Care to explain?"

"Why don't I?" Came a familiar British voice. Without even looking at him she knew he was smirking at her. If she wasn't already irritated enough, he put the icing on the cake.

Whipping her blonde locks from her face, she turned her head so she was now looking at Kol, fixing him with a mocking grin, "Is that just so you can be in this position?"

"Oh darling, I prefer much more.. intimate positions." He drawled, inching closer to the pair.

With a huff, Darcy removed herself from Matt and turned to face Kol, crossing her arms in the process, "What do you want? Your presence makes me want to vomit."

"To give you this." Extending his arm, he offered her a card which read 'Darcy Saltzman' on the front in fancy lettering.

"Writing me love letters already?" She mocked, chuckling at her own joke as she opened the card, revealing an invitation to the Mikaelson's ball.

"If you wish to know more about _us _Originals, then I shall see you there."

And without another word he left, using his vampire abilities to speed off, leaving a dumbfounded Darcy and a nervous Matt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I understand this chapter is a bit bland but it's just a filler chapter for what's about to come. Not everything is AU by the way.

**Next Chapter:** Darcy meets Elena for the first time and things take a surprising turn at the Mikaelson's ball.


End file.
